Always Faithful
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Lord Voldemort has his Inner Circle, but what exactly did these Death Eaters do to warrant such an honor?


**Recipient**:Leianora

**Author/Artist**:Meikouhaikitsune

**Beta**: Pipenerd

**Title**: Always Faithful

**Pairing**: None.

**Rating**: T

**Word Count**: 1,134

**Summary**: Lord Voldemort has his Inner Circle, but what exactly did these Death Eaters do to warrant such an honor?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

Their hour had come.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were becoming more dangerous and more victorious by the day. The only thing left was to destroy one child, or better, _both_ the children the Prophecy had declared to be threats to the Dark Lord. But until that time, skirmishes such as this one were inevitable.

Voldemort watched as the curse came towards him. The clamour and confusion of the fight around him seemed to slow, as if time was stopping. He couldn't do anything, however. His body wouldn't move yet his mind was ready to react.

He had Horcruxes, but he was confident that he wouldn't need to use them this early in his life, this early in the War. He watched as Severus literally threw himself in the way of the curse, his body shuddering as he hit the ground, a vial in his shaking hands as he screamed. He lifted the potion to his lips, choking as he swallowed it.

Voldemort felt something akin to pride in his chest as he looked on. He raised his wand to eye level as he cursed the man who had tried to send him to death.

It was such an odd feeling, to have someone who would literally die for him. There were servants that would kill for him, servants that would die in battle in the sake of his regime; there weren't many though, that would take a curse for him. With that thought, he smiled, a most evil, wicked smile that had the people around him hesitating, drawing back. Then he heard the retreat signal and watched as their enemies withdrew to safety.

His strategy was working, his ideas were gaining support and he was positive that he and his Death Eaters would succeed.

Tonight's ceremony would be lavish and celebratory.

*^*^*^*^*^

Each of the Death Eaters in his Inner Circle had won their place through outstanding acts of loyalty.

There was Lucius who had taken a dagger for him, one that was charmed against magical healing, and spent three months recovering.

Bellatrix, who had been drugged, _imperiused_ and then stabbed herself instead of him. After the curse had been removed and the wound examined, they discovered that the blade had been poisoned. The venom nearly killed her.

Rodolphus, who discovered his latest recruit was in fact a spy and observed him slipping a substance into the Dark Lord's wine. Voldemort had been furious when informed of the deception but his rage subsided when Rodolphus forced the recruit to drink the potion himself and he saw the young man wither away.

The members of his Inner Circle were his pride. They were the finest of his forces, the most devoted to him and his agenda, and utterly ruthless in battle. Each of them was highly skilled in their chosen area.

Lucius was at home in the corridors of power, bending politicians to his will through bribery or fear. Bellatrix had a keen eye for talent and took every opportunity to enlist recruits at society functions and in the homes of aristocratic families. Rodolphus was a skilled fighter and could kill as easily with conventional or improvised weapons as he could with a wand.

These were the members of his Council. They were next in the hierarchy, the generals of his army.

Severus had always been an asset. With his proficiency with Potions and affinity for the Dark Arts, he would surely become a Potions Master of the highest quality. He was an exquisite negotiator and easily swayed people into his way of thinking. He was stubborn and sarcastic, but he always got the job done.

In fact, he had demonstrated his devotion to the Dark Lord by bringing him the wording of the Prophecy. When Voldemort had determined that the Potters were most likely the couple who had defied him thrice, Severus had humbled himself to beg that the life of Lily Evans Potter be spared, if possible. Voldemort was not unaware of the motivating nature of sexual attraction and conditionally granted the young man's request, knowing that doing so would more strongly bind Severus's loyalty to him.

He was one of the best, one of the most trustworthy. His quick-thinking today had proved he was worthy of being one of his elite, and tonight he would be.

As his followers danced, drank, and gossiped, Voldemort rose slowly from slowly from his chair and left the party to walk to his office. With a quietly spoken spell, he summoned his Inner Circle to follow him.

"It is my intention to elevate Severus to join your ranks," he told them. "Do any of you object?"

One by one, they agreed: Lucius, who had urged him to join, Rodolphus, who had trained him, and Bellatrix, who had monitored his assignments.

The Dark Lord nodded to Lucius, who touched his left forearm. A short time later, there was a tap at the door.

"Enter," Lucius called.

Severus strode into the room, looking even paler than usual. His dark eyes swept over the assembled Council and he bowed before Voldemort. "Yes, my lord?"

"We have been discussing loyalty, Severus," the Dark Lord announced. "It is time that you were rewarded."

The man's mask slipped for a moment and Voldemort immediately took advantage of the opportunity to seek insight into Severus's character.

_Fear_

That in itself was not unusual in his followers, but nevertheless the Dark Lord was a bit surprised and he instinctively used his powers of Legilmency to press for more.

…_red hair, green eyes, a pretty face…_

Ah – this must be the Mudblood witch that the young man desired. It was understandable that he feared for her.

Severus immediately recovered his cool demeanour and though Voldemort now saw pride, gratitude and honour dominating his thoughts, a doubt had taken root in the back of Dark Lord's mind.

As if the revelation had never happened, Voldemort stood with a majestic gesture. "We join here tonight in celebration, my fellows, for we have among us one whose courage averted disaster this day. It is an honour and an immense privilege to be part of the Inner Circle, as you all know, and tonight you will welcome a brother, one who has truly earned this privilege. Severus Snape, _audentes fortuna iuvat_**."**

Severus bowed deeply and replied, **"**_Semper fidelis, Erus_**."**

"Indeed, Severus, as you have shown. I grant you the honour of becoming one of my Inner Circle."

As the others gathered around to congratulate him, the Dark Lord reflected on what he had learned. It might be best not to entrust Severus with sensitive information or additional authority as yet – just in case the red-haired girl should prove uncooperative. This early in the War, this early in his life, Voldemort was confident that he had plenty of time.

* * *

audentes fortuna iuvat: Luck favors the bold.

Semper fidelis, Erus: Always Faithful, king.


End file.
